Sword Days
by Averagemuffin2
Summary: The dead and the gone, all have taken away the piece of soul that animated me. The only path left was filled with sadness and sorrow. No matter how I reached, their smiles mocked me. May only yearning desire, to escape the nightmare of Aincrad, the floating castle in the sky. Warning* this Fanfic will also contain, violence, death, sorrow, and depression
1. Beginning Days

**Author's Note: Even if this world is set in the SAO universe, Kirito, and Asuna only make few apperances while the plot centers around the conflict between Makoto, Sekai ****and Kotonoha.  
**

How long have I've been in this pitiful place? For I have lost all that glitters and shines. Death is among me and when I need my friends, my family, they are not here

nor will I ever feel there presense. Has it been a year or a century since arriving in this world of swords? Father time is against us as we continue to stay in this

accursed world, time is ticking for us accustomed to reality. But I can remember a time, a better time, when this setting was more, filled with grace and happiness

unlike the dark reality that I experience now. This madness all began that following day...

"Makoto-kun, I got this really interesting game online and bought you and Sekai a copy to wanna check it out at my house?" It was a bizarre morning with this

"game"called Sword crafts online? Wait no no no, Sword Art Online coming out. Over ten thousand copies were being sold, and in addition we waited on line and

managed to get the last three "Nerve Gears" Frankly when I first saw it, I was questioning why this "new" tech. looked like a messed up bike helmet. Soon we heard a

knock on the door. "Sekai must be here by now right? I mean, no one really knocks the door at your house considering your shy and everything." Kotonoha's face

turned red and she looked like she was about to break down. "That's a bit rude Makoto-kun."

I breathed then opened the door. Sekai scared the crap out of me faster than you could dodge a slap from Sekai at bitch mode. "AIIIIIIIIII, Makoto-kun, I am thrilled to

play this game called Sword Art Online, I hope you bought your Nerve Gear, cause me and Katsura got a copy too!" "Or do you mean I bought you and Makoto a copy"

"Whatever, Katsura-san." She immediately sat down and we put our Nerve Gear on. "You sure this bike helmet is really the Nerve Gear? I mean I've had to move this

helmet around in places emphasis on places. Also Kotonoha, do you think that this equipment is safe? I mean THERE IS A HUGE BATTERY, IT COULD FRY OUR BRAINS!"

She looked at me with a "what the hell are you talking about look," Sekai, who was ready said, "Everyone is ready right? We all

looked at her with a ready look however, I was a bit nervous, I mean this was our first time trying a game for the Nerve Gear. "Uh Sek.. " Link Start" "Link Start" Soon,

the two were fast asleep already into this new world. "Ah damn it, Link Start"

**Author's Note* Sorry for the short story, was in a bit of a rush when making this story, next one will be much longer and intresting, the next one might also feature death hint* hint***


	2. Normality erased

**Author's Note: I do not own School Days or Sword Art Online. I'm surprised people actually read this because I just threw this out in the Woods for no reason. Well, whatever. I'll write because people actually spend their time reading it, even if it is less then a few minutes. Special Thanks to the only person that reviewed, this is for that one soul who actually cared.**

It was a sunny day, crisp flowers in the breeze, and a sun with a smile on his face. The sky was red, and the grim reaper was above our heads dangling, laughing creepily, but

neverless, dangling like fruit that was just ripe. I saw two hot chcks standing in front of me, one was sexy, the other was well bland and mostly, unintresting.

"Oh no Makoto we're trapped in the game!" However, before she could say another word, the reaper waved his hand and then I saw that Sekai was the one panicking. The reaper said, Well, I wanted to give you an item but most of you are new, so I just revealed your true identities. There was much confusion as many cross dressers were revealed. Couples were devastated as dialogue similar to this came out. "Holy Crap, you a guy, but I'm ... I'm... I'm STRAIGHT! Or dialogue like this came out. "This, this can't be happening I made out with you and now THIS, holy crap I need a therapist." Before the reaper disappeared however, he said quick note, if you lose, you die in real life, ya know big battery frying your brains and stuff. Sekai was shaking in her boots, and her sword was shivering as we exited the colluseum. Kotonoha was surprisingly calm while I was speechless. Now was the time to make my move. "Kotonoha, I wanted to tell you something, I've been gutless and all however, I want to be with you because, well I, I, I love YOU! Even though this confession was out of the moment she replied with tears eyes and a warm, yet childish smile, Makato-kun I want to cherish our time to. "I'm sorry, Kotonoha, Makoto, I can't stay here. I miss Setsuna, and all my friends. I want to live. that's why I'm going to leave you two and join a group. See ya guys." With that, she ran away, however she could not hide her tears, I never knew that she really had those feelings for me. What a fool I was, what a fool. "Makoto kun, lets go. I miss my sister Mom's lemonade is gonna finish cooking in a few hours." With that, we fled to the forest.

Author's Note, happy fourth of July, the next one should be coming in a few hours. Sorry for the wait. Next release date should be next week, a week and a half at worst.


	3. Resolution Days

**Author's Note: It's 1:00 in New York, July 4, 2013 yet I still am writing. Merry Independence Day Guys!**

**Outside of the hospital* **

"God Damn it! I want to see my sister, she's in real pain and I I don't want her to die. I lover her and, and , and I want her to live! She was there for me when I was in trouble, yet now I can't help her. I, I..I'm sorry." Kotonoha has been sent into the game, yet she's still comatose. I really wanted to help her, yet I convinced mum and dad to buy her the nerve gear system. I was the one to cause her pain. Yet, I can't repay my sin. Kotonoha, I want to get you out so, I, I, I'm gonna buy Sword Art Online too! I, Kokoro Katsura will be Magical Heart once again!

**In the game***

"Makoto, I need some more boar seasoning for the stew." It has been two days since we've been trapped however, Kotonoha has been holding out nicely. She's spending her

stat points on cooking and the offensive. Too bad we're still at level 4. However now's not the time for twiddling my thumbs, now's the time for action! I decided to slowly walk

to the forest because, I was really bummed out, before suddenly, someone stabbed me in the ribs." Oh crap, who the hell are you?" I was kneeling, oh the pain, oh the pain. I

had to grab my sword, the thing that helped me live, the sword, the tool that I needed for survival. However he slashed again, and again. Each stroke of the blade was piercing.

I could see myself slowly deleting as I bearly could grasp for breath. The green laser beam substance was stabbing me over and over. The pain was dreadful, however I still had

to persist death. The figure croaked, "Oh why the hell should I tell you? I find enjoyment in silence and plus, you won't live to see reality anyway." Reality, the harsh existence

that had befallen me. Reality, the thread that made life meaningful. Reality. My mind was fading away as each slash was cutting at my health bar. Green, the yellow, now the

red. Slowly. Oh slowly. I wondered if I was to be judged for abandoning the dear maiden that shed colorful tears, or to be judged for the sins of my peers. But, my slumber was

interrupted by the slashing of one head. The air glowed in front of me as a violet swirl had slashed my assailants head. It was constant until he tackled the air in front of him where he could barely stand on the grass.

He was in the red. He looked dreadful, however his eyes were the things that scared me the most. Dreadful grey, guilty eyes. The eyes of a sinner. Then there was

Kotonoha's, empty,

broken and sad. She didn't even let him take a step for I heard another slash, then a blood curdling scream. She stabbed him in the torso with her sword. However the lady

was

not satisfied with the punishment dealt. "Sword Skill, Medea's five curses." She stabbed him about five times each strike displaying a violet glow that pierced and stabbed the

malice of the man. I could feel the energy of each sliver of light as if it were lightning. Each stab was loud and I could feel the amputation of flesh through each one. "Damn

you, you god damn BITCH! Laughing Coffin will come to kill you all in the name of our lord." That was his last sentence as he drifted from our world never to be seen again.

As I looked at her, she reverted to her normal self. "Makoto-kun I love you, I really love you, I.. I .. I don't want you to leave me! Wahhhhhhhh! I never realized that these

moments hurt her and tormented her for she wanted to go home too. I made a promise that day. No longer will I stand down, for I have something to protect.

**Author's Note, hope my writing style is good enough. Tell me if I need more emphasis or less emphasis through reviewing.**


End file.
